dream girl
by kelsy tirrell
Summary: blake keeps having wet dreams about rebecca only thing is he doesn't know her or does he?


The river was still and looked almost as beautiful as Tebecca. When I asked her to meet me I didn't think she would. It was 11:30 and we had meet online, would you come meet a stranger? There was a small breeze that blew her long black hair out of her face. She was even more beautiful in person. "Blake why did you ask me to come so late?" "i just really wanted to meet you." we sat down and put our feet in the water. She smelt so good sorta like the rain and wild flowers. She had beautiful green eyes that you could see from miles away. She was muscular from playing volyball and takeing dance leasons. She had a beautiful body, and the flowy white dress she was wearing showed off her breasts. If I had to guess I would say she was a C." " you look so much cuter in person" she said. Rebeccas face was bright red," And your beautiful." "It's cold out,i guess i should have brought my jacket." With out even thinking about how clich it would be I took my We The Kings hoodie and put it around her shoulders. At the same time she leand into me and crushed her cute nose on mine. My heart beat so fast i could hardly breath. She quickly moved away and said "oh im sorry. I didn't know you were so close." "Please don't appologise its fine i didn't mind." Oh man she doesn't want to kiss me shes repulsed by me. But wait is she blushing again. "Blake wanna look at the stars? They are really beautiful tonight." "I'd love to, do you know any constilations?" "No but lets make up our own." She smiled and giggled. She looked so innocent and beautiful. I layed back and put my hands behing my head. Rebecca leaned back and put her head on my cheast I was embarresed because I didn't want her to hear how fast my heart was beating. " See those three ones right there? Those will be our stars." What she must like me if she says we have stars. "I love them there beautiful, one day ill get one for you." I looked at her and say her close her eyes. THan her breathing got steady and sorta soft. She fell asleep, she looks so cute when she sleeps. So peacefull, I went to put my arm around her and accidently hit her boob. i looked at her quickly and she didn't move thank god. I brushed the hair away from her face, and she smiled. i wondered what she was dreaming of. Than I ran my hand along her stomach and looked back at her face quidkly. The smile was there so i moved up to her lower ribs. She started to breath through her mouth. I slid my hands up just bellow her breasts skiming them with my thumb. She let out a little gasp and my penis got hard. I ran my hand over her breast up to the exposed skin on the top of her dress. She moved her hand down my chest to my belly button. I slid the strap of her shoulder and pulled her dress down over her left breast. She was wearing a lacy light purple bra. Shes so secy, I ran my fingers over the lace than pushed the strap of her should revealing her left breast. I ran my hand over it and skimed her nippled with my thumb. She moaned and put her let up over mine. My penis got harder, I leaned over and glided my tounge over her perky nipple, swirling it around in my mouth. She slid her hand down further resting it on my zipper. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled my zipper down. Before i could do any thing else her hand was pulling out my penis. Her soft hands felt so much better than mine ever did. She stroked my dick up and down. Her eye lids fluttered open, i jumped and she pulled me back giveing me the most pasionate kiss ever. She got down on her knees and put the tip of my dick in her mouth. It was warm and felt so good, I couldn't belive this was happening. I looked at her and said " Rebecca you don't have to do this." She looked up at me than deep throated my dick. I wasn't expecting it so my hips buckled up and i pulled her head close to me till she gagged. I said sorry again but she said "No I liked it do it again." She was sooo hot. I put all her hair in my fist and thrusted into her she moaned and in return i grunted. She got up and said "I like it rough, take charge." I grabbed her put her on her knees got behind her and pulled her hair behind her and pulled her hair back. " You like this?" " Yes it feels good." I reached my free hand up to her breast and played with her nipples pulling and pinching on them. My dick started throbbing moving up and down hitting her panties makeing her moan. I slid my hand down her stomach and into her indies. i found her G spot right away driveing her crazy. I put the tip of my penis into her and when she wasn't expecting it ... BEEP BEEP BEEP. " Blake get up now! your going to be late for school." Nooooo thats the second dream i have had about this girl! Who is she?


End file.
